how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-76.239.142.243-20130508210717
Hear this idea T&R shippers only: The story thus far has by "Future Ted" has actually been Ted telling Lily (at his house in the new episode) the story about how he would one day meet the mother of his children. He's been picturing the way it's been happening in his head (in the future to his kids), and everything up to this point is true except for the mother facts because Ted hasn't met her yet (either these are disregarded or Ted just thinks the universe could have used the small things he's encountered such as the Yellow Umbrella he found as things that could have lead him to someone special...like he could say "Remember that time I found a yellow umbrella? The owner of that could've been the woman I married" because we know Ted likes to anaylze that sort of thing) But here's the best part of this convoluted story his telling to Lily in these couple hours...anything is possible, even a possible relationship with Robin. That's why Season 9 is going to be unique from the rest...because it'll be the REAL story!!! It makes sense...the storyline with Ted and Lily is set at Ted's now finished home, and we know when Ted and Lily are together, there are defining moments for the series (i.e. rooftop scene in Band or DJ? and even the promo for this episode shows it). Just an idea... I thought I'd add that any future aspects (Ted having the baby by 2015, B&R actually going through with their wedding & other flash forwards post present time) would be irrelevant in this scenario because they would be TED'S PREDICTIONS Now, we know that Ted has kids in the story his telling Lily in this scenario, but obviously THE KIDS AREN'T REAL. This highly supports the actual fact that Robin is infertile. In this case, the fate of T/R/B would actually be unknown, The Mother is just simply an idea, and the remainder of the series is an anything-goes type thing. The kids could be adopted/kids of a surrogate mother, blah blah blah...That's what's going to make this so unique. Plus "...if you thought this show couldn't be anymore surprising..." -It's not really a surprise if we meet the mother -It's not really a surprise if we witness the wedding What more is there to find out than we already thought was going to happen? It is also said that "Something is revealed that Ted has been obviously thinking about for awhile" and that "fans invested in the central mystery of the series will get very excited" This means that Ted, as we know has had life on the brain for a long time, especially where he is going or hopes to go from B&R's wedding, i.e. he reveals these predictions of meeting a girl, having kids, and telling them a romantic story which he recaps to Lily...I mean he bought his future family home years ago, what makes you guys think he didn't map out the next 17 years (at least what we've seen of that 17 years)? As for us, excited can be either really happy or really angry...but either way, the central mystery in this scenario will be completely altered and obviously have either of the reactions